South American Heroes: The Forces
is a American superhero comedy animated series based on the film South American Heroes, produced by Universal Animation Studios, and airing on Universal Kids in TBD. Plot After the events of the film, the South American Heroes, now with more members, must face new villains in every city of South America. Characters Heroes * Antonio Garcia/Carnival (voiced by Scott Menville) - A Brazilian teenager who is one of the main characters of the series. As Carnaval, his superpowers are Superhuman agility, Telekinesis and Flight. * Gabriel Sanchez/Speed Guacho (voiced by Jason Griffith) - A Argentine teenager who is one of the main characters of the series. As Speed Guacho, his superpowers are Superhuman speed, Electric manipulation and Firebreathing. * Pepe Martinez/Inca (voiced by Seth Green) - A Peruvian teenager who is one of the main characters of the series. As Inca, are superpowers are Invulnerability, Energy Blasts and Teleportation. * Felipe Reyes/Morphing Huemul (voiced by Drake Bell) - A Chilean teenager who is one of the main characters of the series. As Morphing Huemul, his superpowers are Animal mimicry and Animal morphing. * Catalina Guerrera/Magica (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A Colombian teenager who is one of the main characters of the series. As Magica, her superpowers is Telekinesis, Size changing and Invisibility. * Marco Antonio Mamani/Desert Winter (voiced by Josh Keaton) - A Bolivian teenager who is one of the main characters of the series. As Desert Winter, his superpowers are (reserved for Bricky Blocks). * Eduardo Zamueza/Cook Master (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - A Ecuador teenager who is one of the main characters of the series. As Cook Master, his superpowers are (reserved for Bricky Blocks). * Pancho Ramon/Bilingue (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - A Paraguayan teenager who is one of the main characters of the series. As Bilingue, his superpowers are (reserved for Bricky Blocks). * Veronica Arrona/The Lizard (voiced by Tara Strong) - A Venezuelan teenager who is one of the main characters of the series. As the Lizard, her superpowers are (reserved for Bricky Blocks). Allies * Professor Jackson Storm (voiced by Troy Baker) - An American science professor who help the heroes and bringed powers to the new ones. * BOT (voiced by Jess Harnell) - A robot who is Jackson's assistant and a master to the heroes. * Manuel (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - A southern pudú who is Felipe's partner. * Rodrigo Garcia (voiced by David Tennant) - Antonio's overprotective father who likes to heard samba at radio. * Alejandra Posada (voiced by Catherine Taber) - A good natured Argentine girl who is Gabriel's girlfriend. Villains Episodes See List of episodes Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork Screenshots Trivia * The series is inspired by Disney's Big Hero 6: The Series, DC Comics' Teen Titans and Nickelodeon's Holiday Forces. * New heroes are introduced in the series. * Unlike the film, voice actors had new voices for the characters. Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:South American Heroes Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Cartoons Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Superhero television series Category:TV shows based on Films Category:Universal Kids